


A Body

by siangjiang



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: If only he would keep quiet Ephraim could imagine a woman, young and beautiful, but Thomas won’t let him forget.





	A Body

Ephraim thrusts upwards, into the warm, tight heat of the body atop of him. He keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to know what Thomas looks like like this. 

The old man’s fingers dig into his sparse chest hair, ragging his nails across Ephraim’s skin. 

How Ephraim wishes Thomas would stay quiet as a steady rhythm of moans leaves Thomas’ mouth. If only he would keep quiet Ephraim could imagine a woman, young and beautiful, but Thomas won’t let him forget.

“How does it feel, boy?” Thomas asks “How does it feel?”

“Warm” Ephraim admits “Tight”

“Ye fuck like a maiden” Thomas taunts “Don’t ye have the balls?”

And Ephraim jabs his cock upwards, stabbing Thomas in the guts with his shaft, and relish in the man’s pained gasp. Again and again, grabbing hold of Thomas’ hips, forcing him down, and Thomas has to grab the headboard to steady himself.

Ephraim has never fucked a woman like this. Just another way Thomas won’t let him forget who the tight, warm heat belongs to, and as hard as he tries Ephraim can only see Thomas on top of him, even with his eyes closed.


End file.
